uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ecc 7/kjv
: }|1| 7:1 A good name is better than precious ointment; and the day of death than the day of one's birth. }} : }|2| 7:2 It is better to go to the house of mourning, than to go to the house of feasting: for that is the end of all men; and the living will lay it to his heart. }} : }|3| 7:3 Sorrow is better than laughter: for by the sadness of the countenance the heart is made better. }} : }|4| 7:4 The heart of the wise is in the house of mourning; but the heart of fools is in the house of mirth. }} : }|5| 7:5 It is better to hear the rebuke of the wise, than for a man to hear the song of fools. }} : }|6| 7:6 For as the crackling of thorns under a pot, so is the laughter of the fool: this also is vanity. }} : }|7| 7:7 Surely oppression maketh a wise man mad; and a gift destroyeth the heart. }} : }|8| 7:8 Better is the end of a thing than the beginning thereof: and the patient in spirit is better than the proud in spirit. }} : }|9| 7:9 Be not hasty in thy spirit to be angry: for anger resteth in the bosom of fools. }} : }|10| 7:10 Say not thou, What is the cause that the former days were better than these? for thou dost not enquire wisely concerning this. }} : }|11| 7:11 Wisdom is good with an inheritance: and by it there is profit to them that see the sun. }} : }|12| 7:12 For wisdom is a defence, and money is a defence: but the excellency of knowledge is, that wisdom giveth life to them that have it. }} : }|13| 7:13 Consider the work of God: for who can make that straight, which he hath made crooked? }} : }|14| 7:14 In the day of prosperity be joyful, but in the day of adversity consider: God also hath set the one over against the other, to the end that man should find nothing after him. }} : }|15| 7:15 All things have I seen in the days of my vanity: there is a just man that perisheth in his righteousness, and there is a wicked man that prolongeth his life in his wickedness. }} : }|16| 7:16 Be not righteous over much; neither make thyself over wise: why shouldest thou destroy thyself ? }} : }|17| 7:17 Be not over much wicked, neither be thou foolish: why shouldest thou die before thy time? }} : }|18| 7:18 It is good that thou shouldest take hold of this; yea, also from this withdraw not thine hand: for he that feareth God shall come forth of them all. }} : }|19| 7:19 Wisdom strengtheneth the wise more than ten mighty men which are in the city. }} : }|20| 7:20 For there is not a just man upon earth, that doeth good, and sinneth not. }} : }|21| 7:21 Also take no heed unto all words that are spoken; lest thou hear thy servant curse thee: }} : }|22| 7:22 For oftentimes also thine own heart knoweth that thou thyself likewise hast cursed others. }} : }|23| 7:23 All this have I proved by wisdom: I said, I will be wise; but it was far from me. }} : }|24| 7:24 That which is far off, and exceeding deep, who can find it out? }} : }|25| 7:25 I applied mine heart to know, and to search, and to seek out wisdom, and the reason of things, and to know the wickedness of folly, even of foolishness and madness: }} : }|26| 7:26 And I find more bitter than death the woman, whose heart is snares and nets, and her hands as bands: whoso pleaseth God shall escape from her; but the sinner shall be taken by her. }} : }|27| 7:27 Behold, this have I found, saith the preacher, counting one by one, to find out the account: }} : }|28| 7:28 Which yet my soul seeketh, but I find not: one man among a thousand have I found; but a woman among all those have I not found. }} : }|29| 7:29 Lo, this only have I found, that God hath made man upright; but they have sought out many inventions. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *